Nooroo
|gender = Genderless |pronoun = He/Him She/Her (Korean, Hebrew (Season 1 Only), Turkish) |friends = Ancient Chinese Butterfly Miraculous holder Tikki Plagg Wayzz Sass Other kwamis |miraculous = butterfly |residence = Paris, France (current) China (past) |abilities = Akumatization Empathy Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation Inability to be filmed}} ' 'http://avatartagg.tumblr.com/post/140270207743/me-earlier-what-is-the-right-spelling-for-the is the kwami of 'Transmission'https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1050451327497752579 who is connected to the Butterfly Miraculous, and with his power, his wearer can use the brooch to transform into a butterfly-themed superhero, the current wearer being Gabriel Agreste, who uses it for evil. Appearance Nooroo is a little, purple, butterfly-like creature, who is 10 centimeters tall.Confirmed to User:BelieveInMagic814 by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog. He has butterfly wings that have a long tail with a tip at the end of each lower wing and dark purple eyes. There is a slightly dark purple spiral mark on his forehead and one on each lower part of the back of his wings. Personality Nooroo is a knowledgeable, helpful, and empathetic kwami. He shows a bit of his curious side in "Gorizilla" when Gabriel thought Adrien might be Cat Noir. Though he reluctantly succumbs to Gabriel's demands to help him get the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous, Nooroo is distressed that he is helping someone use the Butterfly Miraculous for evil reasons. He also has a formal side, calling his holder Master instead of his real name. In addition to this, Nooroo is sometimes scared of Gabriel and is quite meek with him, such as in “Syren”, when Gabriel interrogated him on how to obtain more powers. Also in “Sandboy”, when he attempts to sneak away but is caught by Gabriel, Nooroo appears frightened and meekly tries to explain his motives. When Gabriel later learns that there are more kwamis and tells Nooroo that he wants to find them all, Nooroo is scared and concerned for his friends. Abilities Nooroo is able to fly, levitate, phase through solid objects, and carry things that are large and/or heavy for him. As a kwami, Nooroo gives the wearer the power of transmission and transforms them into a moth-themed superhero by entering the Butterfly Miraculous. Whenever the wearer uses Akumatization, Nooroo begins losing power and eventually detransforms in about five minutes, although the specifics of the power that starts the power loss is currently uncertain. Then Nooroo has to recharge by eating. Relationships Gabriel Agreste Nooroo is treated like a slave by Gabriel and is completely under his will. He isn't pleased with his treatment or being forced to help a villain, but he submits to Gabriel's commands as he has no choice and tells him everything he wants to know. While Nooroo does attempt to tell him that the Miraculouses aren't meant to be used for evil, Gabriel refuses to listen and even yells at him. Nooroo is not allowed to be more than a few feet away from Gabriel or communicate with anyone else besides him as seen in "Sandboy". He also isn't always sure what Gabriel is thinking or feeling, surprised when Gabriel renounces him in "The Collector" and "Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle - Part 2)". Despite his master mistreating him all the time, Nooroo still cares about Gabriel’s condition as seen in “Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)” after the latter de-transforms upon suffering from a huge defeat. Adrien Agreste Nooroo hasn't met Adrien in person, but he does know that he is Gabriel's son and expresses curiosity over the possibility of him being Cat Noir in "Gorizilla". Other Kwamis Nooroo appears to be quite close to the other kwamis and likely misses them a lot. In “Sandboy”, the kwamis try to communicate with Nooroo to wish him a happy 3500th cycle and save him from Hawk Moth's control, but the plan goes awry. When Gabriel later tells Nooroo that he wants to capture all the kwamis as to have unlimited powers at his disposal, Nooroo becomes very concerned for his friends. Duusu Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * In some dubs Nooroo has a noticeable feminine voice, although he continues to use masculine pronouns. ** In the Korean and Turkish versions of the series, Nooroo's proper pronoun is she/her. * The swirl on Nooroo's head resembles the proboscis of a moth or butterfly. * In ''Miraculous: Les Aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir'', Nooroo states that he grants the power of generosity. * As of "Sandboy", Nooroo is 3,500 cycles old as well as the youngest of the kwamis. * At present, Nooroo, along with Duusu, are the only known kwamis to have fallen into the hands of a villain. * Nooroo's name is an African variant of the name Nuru meaning "born in daylight" or "light" referencing that butterflies are diurnal. His name also means "the time of night", referencing from his moth based appearance and that most moths are nocturnal. de:Nooroo es:Nooroo ru:Нуру pl:Nuru fr:Nooroo pt-br:Nooroo ko:누루 Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless Category:Recurring Characters